Zatanna's Mistake
by Diana Raven
Summary: Zatanna is trying out a new spell and she summons the wrong "Young Justice" (Takes place during the 5 years)


Zatanna blinked her eyes open, hesitantly. She knew her spell has worked; she could feel it. But after much tinkering, this was the first time. The spell has been an idea posed by Kaldur'ahm, who wanted a surefire way to gather everyone instantaneously.

Zatanna's eyes widened and she stared openly at the result of her spell. The group of teens which she had produced stared back, the only problem? They weren't the teens she had wanted to summon.

"Oh no." She breathed as they looked around, taking in their surroundings. "I have made a huge mistake."

One of the boys from the group (who looked alarmingly like Robin, down to a stylized R on his chest) frowned. "I don't think we're in the Catskills anymore."

"WHAT THE FRAG?" Another one of them with white skin and black markings yelled.

One of the girls with a large Wonder Woman style w, squinted her eyes. "Rob… I think we're back at Mount Justice."

Zatanna did the first thing that came to mind. "KALDUR!" She yelled.

The team of costumed teens stared at her for a moment. "Who's Kaldur?" The one with floppy hair and a white and red suit asked.

"Computer, alert the team, we have visitors." Zatanna called to the air. "KAL _DUR_!"

"Who are you?" The Wonder Woman wannabe asked. "Why have you brought us here?" The team behind her tensed, hands going to weapons (for the two of them that had). Zatanna had a feeling that a good chunk of them had powers too.

"My name is Zatanna, I'm _really_ sorry! I brought you guys here by accident! I was trying to work on a summoning spell for my own team when-"

"Did you say your name was Zatanna?" The Robin look-alike asked. He frowned. "But you're so… _young_."

"Huh?"

"Well where we come from… oh." The Robin turned to the Wonder Woman. " _Oh_."

"'Oh', what? Robin, you know I hate when you do that." The Wonder Woman girl asked. She crossed her arms over her black top, covering the view of the W.

"Do the names Robin and Batman mean anything to you?" Robin (their Robin. They had a Robin. That girl had called him Robin so he had to be) said.

"Uh… yeah. Why did she call you Robin?"

Robin and the girl exchanged looks. "This is going to sound insane, but I think we somehow teleported into another dimension. Or another Earth at least."

No. That… actually wasn't insane. Oh, man. This was a disaster. Heavy on the _dis_.

"And I'm _really_ sorry about that." Zatanna apologized.

"What are you sorry about, Zatanna?" Kaldur asked as he entered the zeta room. He stopped short and processed the situation. He recovered quickly, weapons in hand.

There was a blast of air and a flash of lightning and the floofy haired kid had Kaldur's wands in his hands. "You have super speed." It wasn't a question.

The boy looked at his hands and then back at Kaldur and Zatanna. "Well, _duh_." The kid looked back at his friends. "Isn't that obvious?"

Zatanna heard the pounding of footsteps. Her teammates. "Imp, give the gilled man back his stick things." The Wonder Woman girl ordered. The boy, Imp, pouted but in a flash the wands were back in Kaldur's hand.

Kaldur studied the group. There were eight of them. Three girls, five boys. Imp, the speedster, wore a red and white costume with goggles rimmed in red. He had ear pieces looked like lightning, Kaldur frowned, very _Flash_ if he did say so himself. Kaldur couldn't help but notice the large golden Ws on the girl's chest, she who had ordered the Flash-esque boy. The gold stood out on the black sleeveless shirt, matched with the bright red pants. She wore goggles too, but they looked more like sports goggles than the ones Imp wore, and they rested on the top of her blond hair. The other girls caught Kaldur's eye, one looked like she was made of mist and the other had a golden scale like costume on that made Kaldur wonder how it could possibly be protective. The girl with the golden scaled costume had a hand resting on one of her swords that was strung onto her hip. Speaking of gold, the boy with the large golden helmet looked familiar. Kaldur was sure he'd seen a similar costume design before, but he couldn't place it.

"What the frag are you staring at, Blondie?" The short white skinned one snapped. The yellow eyes didn't look like lenses which made Kaldur wonder if he was an alien. The Wonder Woman girl glared at him.

That brought him to the most familiar of the two, the one who looked like Robin; and the one who had a large S shield on his chest. But he would have to muse about that later because at that moment someone screamed.

The S-shield boy, Robin, and the Wonder Woman girl exchanged looks. "That sounded like…" S-Shield began.

The Wonder Woman girl groaned. "She's going to kill us." There was a loud crash and the visitors collectively flinched.

"Yeah." Robin agreed. "Totally going to kill us." The Wonder Woman girl took off running and the team followed her. Zatanna shrugged at Kaldur and tried to ignore the 'we are going to talk about this later' look he had on his face. The two of them followed the surprise guests.

They didn't have to run far. In the kitchen they found Connor trying to attack something while M'Gann, Wally, and Artemis tried to hold him back. Zatanna squinted at the victim of Connor's aggression who was curled up on the other side of the couch, only had head of blonde hair visible. Make that a _someone_. "Wally! Connor! Stop!" Zatanna shouted.

"Hey Zee." Wally greeted. "Is she what you meant when you said 'visitors'?"

"What? I don't know who 'she' is!" Zatanna answered.

"Uncle Wally?" Imp asked, eyes wide. He zipped up to Wally and ran around him in circles. "This world has you too? That's so cool! Who knew you were multi-earth-dimensional or whatever is happening right now. Hey what is happening right now? We never really covered that and-"

"Imp!" W called.

" _Robin-B-Zero-One_." The Zeta teleporter announced.

Robin ran into the kitchen. "Hey Zee! Heard that-" Robin stopped short. "This… is not good. What's going on?" He said.

"Huh." Their Robin said, surveying Zatanna's Robin.

Connor growled and tried to free himself from M'Gann and Artemis's hold. "She attacked me first!"

"I did not!" The blonde head behind the couch shouted indignantly. "I fell out of the sky into somewhere which isn't my gym class! If anything, _I'm_ the victim here!"

W chewed on her lip. "Cissie, can you come out?"

The blonde head popped up at the name. The girl attached to it wore a gym uniform (t-shirt, and shorts) with the words Saint Elias School for Girls stitched into the upper left corner. She smoothed out her long blonde hair and her eyes widened. "You!" She cried. W, Robin, S shield, and Imp looked bashful at the comment. "This-This is your fault! All of this is your fault! Can't you _for once_ not drag me into whatever interplanetary crisis you're dealing with? First interplanetary baseball, then Apokolips, you guys know I have _school_ , right?"

Baseball? Apocalypse?

 _ **Interplanetary baseball?**_ Zatanna heard over a psychic link that M'Gann must have decided to set up.

 _ **Dude, why don't we ever play interplanetary baseball?**_

 _ **Because you suck at baseball.**_

 _ **Nuh-uh!**_

 _ **Guys,**_ Artemis interrupted Robin and Wally's argument, _**not really the point**_ **.**

"This time it wasn't our fault Cissie!" Imp defended. He pointed to Zatanna. "It was hers! She said so herself."

Cissie took a breath. "Oh. Sorry." But she didn't seem to be angry anymore. Everyone in the room turned to look at Zatanna.

Zatanna smiled sheepishly. "Zatanna?" M'Gann prompted.

"So, you guys know how Kaldur wanted me to work on that summoning spell so we could get everyone in the team somewhere at once?" Zatanna's teammates nodded. "So, I finally figured out the wording, see 'cuz I couldn't just say 'tropelet eht maet ereh' 'cuz that's not specific enough so the magic wouldn't be able to tell who I was talking about so I tried assigning the team a name or a keyword, and I did! I guess, magic just figured I was talking about them when I used the words Young Justice…"

"Well, that's because that's our team name." W explained.

"And you are…?" Wally asked.

"Oh! I'm Wonder Girl, this is Robin, Superboy," she said pointing to S-shield, Connor scowled, "Impulse," she pointed to Imp, "Slowbo," she pointed to white-skin-black-markings, "Empress," she pointed to the girl with the stern expression and a golden scaly suit with a purple dress thing, "Ray," she pointed to golden helmet, "and Secret." She pointed to the misty girl.

Zatanna glanced at Artemis who was sharing the same expression as her. Secret? Like Greta Hayes?

"Wait, if it teleported everyone who was on Young Justice then why did it teleport you?" Connor asked Cissie.

"I used to be on their team, but I retired. My superhero name was Arrowette."

"Creative." Artemis snorted.

"Oh yeah? What's _your_ superhero name, Green Arrow wannabe?" Cissie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Artemis glared at her and Wally shrugged. "Y'know, she has a point Artemis." Artemis turned her glare to her boyfriend.

"So your name is Superboy?" M'Gann asked. Their Superboy nodded warily.

"Miss Martian?" Their Robin asked.

M'Gann jumped. "How do you my name?"

"We have one of you on our Earth. And you're Wally West." Their Robin said, pointing to the redhead.

"You have a me too?" Wally asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah!"

Robin stared at his double intently. "Do they know?" He asked the other. Their Robin nodded.

"You?" He asked. Robin shook his head.

"'Do they know' what?" Rocket whispered to Artemis. Artemis shrugged.

The Robins continued their staring match, until Robin finally said. "We need to talk."

"Yeah. Definitely." The Other Robin agreed. The two of them broke off slightly from the group and the other teams stood there dumbly.

 _ **I'm confused.**_ M'Gann said through the telepathic link. _**What just happened?**_

 _ **Your guess is as good as mine.**_ Artemis replied.

"So, are we going to be able to get back?" Cissie asked, arms crossed. "I just want to know 'cuz I have a term paper due."

"Zatanna?" Kaldur asked. Everyone turned to look at her again.

"Um…" Zatanna actually didn't know. She could always do an 'undo' spell but those were hard and generally took a lot out of her, which she didn't have right now. She could try and formulate a new spell, but that might just backfire as well. "That's a really good question."

"We're stuck here, aren't we?" Their Superboy groaned.

"No! I can get you back to your own Earth! I can!" Zatanna promised. "I just… don't know how yet."


End file.
